Dark Paradise
by Milkk
Summary: Slight AU. Misty doesn't get entombed by Madison and Cordelia doesn't stab her eyes out. Misty has feelings for her headmistress but before she can express herself tragedy strikes. TW: mentions of/Implied suicide.


Bare feet padded softly against the cold concrete as Misty surveyed the withering plants that lined the walls of the greenhouse. The young witch sighed heavily as she began her task of watering and caring for the neglected foliage.

Normally the greenhouse would be full of color and laughter as Misty worked with her headmistress daily; spending time with the headmistress had provided the swamp witch with a new friend and opportunities to learn all that the older witch had to offer but the past few days had offered no such opportunities and a severe lack of friendship. Since the news of Hank's death and the revelation that he was a hired witch hunter hired to take out the coven Cordelia had locked her self inside her room and refused to come out. Misty knew better than to stick her nose in her teacher's business but she so wished the headmistress would open up to her.

* * *

Misty had cherished the time she was able to spend with Miss Cordelia. The older woman was the only person in the house who did not poke fun at the way the swamp witch spoke or flat-out ignore her. Instead of the cruel laughter and jabs at her appearance that Misty was used to, the teacher would provide her with praise and a sense of belonging. As such it was of no surprise to Misty when she realized one day that her feelings for the headmistress stemmed deeper than admiration, Misty had spent her whole life looking for her tribe and now she was positive she had found it. There was no doubt in her mind that she was in love with the older witch. But before Misty had a chance to bare her heart she had been shut out, she understood that Miss Cordelia needed time to process everything that had happened but the lack of her mentor in her life had hurt.

When Misty had heard about the mass murder she went straight to Cordelia, who she was certain needed a shoulder to cry on but was turned away and everyday since she would wait outside the headmistress' room waiting for her to open the door but it never happened. Being so preoccupied with her friend Misty had neglected the greenhouse and would have continued to ignore it if not for Madison pointing out that perhaps her waiting outside of Cordelia's room like a "lost puppy" was creepy.

So now on the fifth day of silence Misty decided she should go about her normal business and just hope the headmistress would find her when ready. As Misty sang to the plants she felt a sudden chill run through her body. Something was wrong.

* * *

Cordelia stood in front of her mirror staring at the reflection of the broken witch in front of her. 'How could I be so stupid? I put the entire coven at risk. Fiona was right I am useless!' Anger coursed through her veins as she mentally berated herself. How could she have allowed herself to be manipulated so easily for so long. She was a fool to think someone could really love her. She had tricked herself into thinking she was meant for anything more than despair. Deep down she always knew everything Fiona had told her throughout her life was true, it was only a matter of time before reality came crashing down around her.

She laughed bitterly at the thoughts she was having just a week earlier. Thoughts surrounding a young swamp witch and a blossoming relationship. Misty Day was obviously headed for greatness and Cordelia would not be able to offer her anything.

"Do you honestly believe someone would be with you out of love? You're pathetic!" She screamed at the reflection. "No one could ever want you." Her voice was uncharacteristically dark and hollow as she spoke to herself. The shock she had felt at the beginning of the week had soon turned to rage and after several days of contemplation she had decided it was time to act. She was tired of feeling like a failure, tired of hoping for better days, just tired.

She stared at herself one last time before opening the bottle of pills she had stolen from Fiona and swallowing the entirety of the prescribed medication. The coven would be better off.

* * *

Misty ran through the house as fast as she could, she could sense that Cordelia was in trouble. When she reached the headmistress' door she discovered that it was locked. Without much thought Misty brought her hand up facing the door, a second later the door flew off its hinges. Rushing into the room the young witch found the object of her affection laying unconscious in the floor near her armoire.

As Misty approached Cordelia she noticed the empty pill bottle discarded close by. As she moved closer the feeling of death overwhelmed the student. "Oh Dee, what'd you do?" Feeling tears rush to her eyes the younger witch knelt and carefully picked up her mentor. Carrying the body to the bed Misty sat down next to Cordelia and once again took her into her arms.

"I won't let you give up like this Miss Delia. The coven needs you. I need you." Slowly leaning down Misty kissed her friend lightly on the lips. With tears rushing down her cheeks the necromancer closed her eyes and tightly held on to her headmistress as she transferred her life force.

* * *

Cordelia awoke with a start. She was confused, surely she took more than enough pills to finish the job. Looking around she realized she was on her bed and she was not alone. Next to her lay Misty Day, passed out but tightly gripping her hand. Slowly rising into a sitting position Cordelia shook the witch lightly.

When Misty opened her eyes she was staring deep into her friend's differently colored eyes. Without a second thought she leaped up and pulled Cordelia into a scorching kiss.

Pulling away, slightly shocked Cordelia started to put the pieces together.

"Misty, what did you do? You shouldn't have wasted any magic on me."

"I couldn't just let you go. I didn't mean to be selfish Miss Cordelia but I couldn't just leave you. I sensed something was wrong an' when I found you I knew I couldn't live without you."

Cordelia stared at her friend who had fresh tears in her eyes, here was this amazing witch who had saved her but instead of showing her the gratitude she deserved Cordelia was making her feel guilt.

Taking Misty's hands into her own she began to speak, "You weren't being selfish Misty, I was and I'm so sorry I put you through that. It wasn't fair of me." As soon as the words left her lips Misty's were once again on hers, this time Cordelia reciprocated.

As she moved her lips against the soft delicate lips of the woman she loved Misty knew that there would never be a better time than now to confess all she felt. Pulling away, slightly out of breath Misty slowly exhaled. "I love you, Dee an' I know I'm being forward, what with all the kissin' but I couldn't wait no longer."

Cordelia let our a small laugh and reattached her lips to Misty's. She had never been happier and despite the circumstances she couldn't think of a more appropriate beginning to their new relationship.

When Cordelia had died she had died alone but when she had awoken to her new life she knew she would never be alone again.


End file.
